Link (Skyward Sword)
Currennt Background Link was born and raised in Skyloft, a large chunk of land suspended in the sky above a barrier of clouds. Every person in Skyloft recieves a Loftwing, a large bird that can be used to fly from place to place in the sky, but Link recieved a rare Crimson Loftwing. He attends the Kight Academy to become a knight, and on the day of the Wing Ceremony, his Loftwing is captured by Groose and his followers. After finding him, the ceremony continues with Link's victory. At the top of the Statue of the Goddess, Link recieves the Sailcloth from Zelda, which she made herself. The two decide that, since the weather's so nice, they should go flying on their Loftwings. Their flight is interupted, however, by a large tornado that sucked Zelda up and knocked Link unconcious. He is brought back to Skyloft where he wakes up in his room at the Academy. He's led out to the Statue of the Goddess by Fi, who then prompts him to pull the Goddess Sword from the pedestal. He recieves a fragment of a tablet, which gains him access to the Surface (more specifically, Faron Woods). Using this, Link travels to the Surface to search for Zelda. Throughout his travels, he is confronted by Ghirahim, Demon Lord of the creatures inhabiting the Surface. As Link travels more though the Surface, as well as opening up paths to both Eldin and Lanayru, he finds that Zelda is on a journey to purify her spirit. He eventually meets Zelda and Impa at the Temple of Time in Lanayru Desert, and aids in their escape through the Gate Of Time. Zelda throws Link the Goddess's Harp, stating that he would need it throughout his journey. Harp in hand, he goes to see the Old Woman in the Sealed Grounds, who tells him he must power up his sword to open a second Gate of Time to pursue Zelda into the past. He powers up the Goddess Sword to the Goddess Longsword in the Ancient Cistern with Farore's Flame, and even further from the Goddess Longsword to the Goddess Whiteswordon the Sandship with Nayru's Flame. When he descends into Eldin in pursuit of Din's Flame, things take a turn and he ends up in Iriphos. Personality Link is a courageous and selfless person, willing to run headfirst into danger if it means saving Zelda. He's loyal to his friends and his duty, and will help at all costs. Powers Link is proficient with a sword, and weilds the Goddess Whitesword, which can be raised skyward and charged to deliver a Skyward Strike. He has a variety of weapons and gadgets at his arsenal. Hylian Shield - A shield described by the Thunder Dragon as an "Absurdly Sturdy Shield" Sailcloth - Allows Link to fall from any height without taking damage Bow - Link is proficient with a bow, and has impecible aim Clawshots - Will attach and drag Link to any place where it will stick, as well as allow him to hang there. Gust Bellows - A jar with an infinite amout of wind; allows Link to blow away objects Bombs - allows Link to blow up objects Hook Beetle - Allows Link to pick up items from a distance and activate switches he can't reach normally Water Dragon Scale - Allows Link to swim underwater Fireshield Earrings - Allows Link to venture into extremely hot locations; if Link is set on fire, they will put it out before it causes him too much damage Mogma Mitts - Allows Link to dig in soft soil, and occasionally burrow down Goddess's Harp - Not much can be done with this in Iriphos, but can still be played